Electromechanical roller-key assemblies may be used to generate digital control signals in response to a rotation of a roller or tuning knob and to generate an actuator switch signal in response to a depression. Such rollers are known from e.g. mobile phones. However, the mechanical constructions of these known devices have certain drawbacks due to a large number of miniature movable and stationary parts, often including a tiny detent spring element. This large number of separate parts requires a quite complex and labour intensive assembly procedure to assure that all parts are carefully aligned with respect to each other.
Accordingly, there is a need for an encoder-switch assembly of simplified construction with fewer parts compared to prior art assemblies so as to simplify the assembly procedure, reduce the assembly time and, consequently, lower the costs of integrating such encoder-switch assemblies in today's mobile phones and similar compact electronic equipment.